Lone
by Chiheisen
Summary: Lalaya dan Tsurugi. Hanya tinggal satu malam tersisa sebelum jarak 188.000 tahun cahaya kembali memisahkan mereka. /One shot. Spoiler Inagyara episode terakhir./


"Tsurugi, apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadi raja yang hebat seperti Ayahanda?"

Lalaya mengulurkan tangannya, meski ia tahu Tsurugi mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan dengan uluran tangan itu. Di Faram Obius, uluran punggung tangan adalah gestur seorang raja saat meminta sumpah setia dari calon permaisuri yang akan mendampinginya seumur hidup. Tidak mungkin Tsurugi mengerti.

Karena itu, betapa kagetnya ia saat Tsurugi merespon dengan menekuk satu lutut di hadapannya, dan meraih punggung tangannya yang terulur.

"Lalaya-sama pasti bisa. Saya yang menjamin itu."

Selesai mengucapkan itu, Tsurugi merasakan remasan kecil pada tangannya. Lalaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ikut merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuh Tsurugi yang masih berlutut.

"Terima kasih, Tsurugi," bisik Lalaya di tengah air matanya yang mengalir turun. "Kamu tidak tahu betapa berartinya kata-katamu itu bagiku."

Begitu erat pelukan Lalaya, hingga Tsurugi bisa merasakan hangat air mata sang ratu membasahi telinganya.

"Tsurugi," bisik Lalaya memanggil.

"I-iya…?"

"Nanti, akan ada pesta pemberian penghargaan untukmu dan teman-temanmu. Jadi jangan pulang dulu, ya?"

"Ba-baiklah."

"Selain itu…"

Tsurugi menoleh sedikit. "…Apa?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Lalaya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Setelah pesta, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu."

.

* * *

.

**Lone**

Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (c) Level 5

Warning: LalaKyou, pendek, gaje, setting episode terakhir

.

.

* * *

Setelah acara pemberian penghargaan kepada pemenang Grand Celesta Galaxy—Earth Eleven—itu, Ratu Lalaya memberi mereka izin menginap satu malam di istana, sebelum besok pulang ke bumi.

Anak-anak sempat heboh, karena baru kali ini dapat pengalaman menginap di istana mewah. (Kecuali Shindou yang memang rumahnya sudah merupakan _istana_.) Mimik bengong dan takjub mereka mengingatkan Tsurugi pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia pertama kali dibawa ke istana.

Tsurugi menempati kamar yang dulu ditinggalinya selama 'dipingit' di istana. Teman-temannya menempati kamar lain. Masih satu lantai dengannya. Suasana sunyi senyap. Padahal beberapa jam lalu suasana istana begitu ramai karena adanya pesta. Sekarang setelah anak-anak Earth Eleven dibiarkan sendirian, mereka langsung roboh di kamar masing-masing. Lelah luar biasa, karena hari ini mereka telah melakukan dua pertandingan berat berturut-turut.

Tapi anehnya, Tsurugi tak bisa tidur. Tepatnya, ia terbangun di tengah malam setelah merasa telah tidur beberapa jam. Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi terus berbaring, ia pun beranjak keluar menuju balkon kamarnya.

Selama tinggal di istana, Tsurugi cukup sering mencuri kesempatan mengamati langit dari sini. Terutama malam hari. Menanti kedatangan Tenma dan teman-teman. Membandingkan langit yang ia lihat malam ini, dengan langit yang ia lihat waktu itu, Tsurugi jadi mengerti betapa penampakan langit bisa sangat berbeda hanya karena keberadaan _black hole_.

Terlihat Faranerva, satelit alami Faram yang paling dekat dan paling cerah, akhirnya kembali bisa memamerkan purnamanya. Sebelumnya, saat langit Faram Obius masih dikuasai _black hole_, cahaya matahari Faramdite tidak pernah sampai pada Faranerva, membuat langit malam saat itu seakan tak lagi berbulan.

"Indah sekali, bukan, Tsurugi? Inilah langit malam Faram Obius yang sebenarnya."

Satu suara membuat Tsurugi berbalik.

"Lalaya, kenapa ke kemarku…?"

"Kenapa, katamu? Di sini kan masih istanaku juga. Selain itu, aku juga sudah bilang mau bicara berdua denganmu kan?"

Tsurugi tersadar. "O-oh, ya. Maaf. Aku lupa."

Ia terlalu senang karena sudah bisa kembali berkumpul bersama Tenma dan yang lainnya, sampai lupa bahwa dia juga punya keterikatan khusus pada planet yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama lebih dari separuh masa pelaksanaan turnamen Grand Celesta Galaxy ini.

Sementara Tsurugi mengembalikan pandangannya ke langit, Lalaya menjajari Tsurugi, menempelkan dada pada pagar beranda.

"Tsurugi pulang besok, ya?"

Ada nada tak rela dalam suara Lalaya, membuat Tsurugi terdiam sebelum menjawab. "Ya, begitulah."

Angin malam membumbung tinggi, menggoyang helaian rambut Lalaya dan Tsurugi dalam gerak seirama.

"Tsurugi, Ayahanda selalu mengabulkan keinginanku," Lalaya menengadah ke langit, seolah melihat sosok Akurous di antara biji-biji bintang itu. "Tsurugi tahu apa keinginanku sekarang? Aku tidak ingin Tsurugi pergi. Aku mau Tsurugi terus ada di sampingku."

Tanpa menoleh, Tsurugi menghela napas. Ia sudah mengira Lalaya akan mengatakan ini. Karenanya ia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban.

"Lalaya, kau sudah bisa melakukan tugas-tugasmu sebagai ratu tanpa adanya aku. Kau punya rekan dan bawahan yang hebat. Minel, Ozrock, Putri Katora… Mereka lebih pantas berada di sisimu dibanding aku."

"Itu tidak benar!" Lalaya memotong, mencengkram lengan Tsurugi, memaksa si pemilik lengan menghadapkan wajah padanya. "Tsurugi, kau yang mengenalkanku pada wajah asli Faram Obius yang selama ini tak pernah kulihat. Kau yang orang berhasil membuatku menjadi ratu yang sesungguhnya. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Karena itu, biarkan aku mengatakannya sekali lagi. Aku mau kamu jadi suamiku!"

Tsurugi menggigit bibir, mengalihkan pandang dari sorot mata hijau Lalaya ke hamparan halaman istana. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

Cengkraman Lalaya melonggar. "Iya, aku tahu."

"Eh?" Tsurugi kembali menatap Lalaya. Tidak menyangka dia akan secepat ini menyerah.

"Sewaktu aku masih kecil, Ayahanda pernah sekali mengatakan padaku. Sebagai calon ratu, aku tidak boleh egois…" Lalaya menarik tangannya dari lengan Tsurugi. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak pernah meminta terlahir sebagai putri mahkota. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin hidup sebagai orang biasa agar bisa menikah denganmu."

"Lalaya," Tsurugi serba salah. "Ini bukan soal kau adalah ratu atau bukan. Aku… hanya belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Lagipula, menurutku menjadi egois bukan sesuatu yang harus dihindari oleh ratu. Semua orang, pada dasarnya, tidak boleh egois."

Lalaya terdiam. Menyadari kata-kata Tsurugi ada benarnya.

"Tsurugi, _warawa ga suki ka?_ Apa kau suka padaku?"

Mata hijau Lalaya yang memandang Tsurugi lekat, menanti jawaban.

Tsurugi memejamkan mata sesaat, "Suka…, tapi… mungkin beda dengan apa yang kaurasakan padaku."

"Meskipun seandainya aku bukan ratu? Meskipun seandainya aku adalah manusia bumi?"

Kepala Tsurugi mengangguk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau begitu, bagimu tidak ada bedanya, apakah aku adalah ratu atau cuma wanita biasa?"

"Kau pasti akan menjadi ratu yang baik. Sekaligus… jadi wanita yang baik pula," Tsurugi menjawab ragu. Sekadar memuaskan kejaran tanya Lalaya. "Tapi, seperti yang sudah kubilang. Aku sama sekali belum berpikir untuk menikah…, atau yang semacam itu."

Lalaya menghembuskan napas, keras. "Manusia bumi itu lambat, ya," keluhnya. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku bersedia menunggu. Aku tidak akan menjadikan siapapun sebagai suamiku kecuali Tsurugi."

Tsurugi mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari gadis yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Ya sudah. Sesukamu saja. Tapi ingat…," Tsurugi mengacungkan satu jari. "Aku hanya akan menerimamu jika kau sudah menjadi ratu yang berhasil menjadikan kerajaan ini yang terbaik di jagat raya, seperti apa yang dicita-citakan ayahmu."

Lalaya tertawa. "Tentu saja. Tak perlu Tsurugi suruh pun, aku memang berencana demikian."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu.".

Keduanya bertatapan sebentar, lalu saling bertukar tawa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata Lalaya memutuskan. "Jika nanti sudah tiba saatnya, aku pasti akan ke bumi untuk menjemputmu."

"Ya, akan kutunggu. Tapi tolong…," sorot mata Tsurugi berubah, jadi lebih sungguh-sungguh. "Tolong _jangan_ menculikku lagi. Jika memang kau mau menjemputku, datanglah menghadap keluargaku, lalu sampaikan keinginanmu baik-baik. Kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja seperti kemarin, kau akan merepotkan keluargaku."

Lalaya terbengong sesaat, tapi kemudian tertawa lagi. "Baiklah, baiklah," katanya masih sambil tertawa. "_Mou shinai no jakara, anshin sei!_ Tenang saja, aku takkan melakukannya lagi. Janji!"

Tsurugi menghela napas, tersenyum lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, keluarga Tsurugi seperti apa?" tanya Lalaya, beberapa saat kemudian.

"Seperti apa…?" Tsurugi menerawang, meski sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan yang mengharuskannya memutar otak. "Aku punya kakak laki-laki, ayah, ibu…"

"Apa mereka semua baik-baik?"

"Yaah," Tsurugi mengangkat bahu. "Tergantung. Kalau kau bersikap baik, kurasa mereka juga akan baik padamu."

"Uh…," Lalaya mengelus dada, dengan raut yang mendadak gelisah. "Aku jadi tegang…," bisiknya pelan. Malah, rasanya lebih tegang daripada saat dulu ia disuruh Ayahanda-nya berpidato di hadapan seratus ribu rakyat Faram. Padahal ke bumi-nya saja belum.

"Tegang kenapa?" Tsurugi memadang Lalaya, tak mengerti.

Lalaya tak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia meraih telapak tangan kanan Tsurugi dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Sejak Ayahanda pergi dan tak pernah kembali, aku selalu kesepian. Karena posisiku yang istimewa ratu, semua orang selalu menjaga jarak dariku. Tsurugi adalah orang pertama yang tidak memperlakukanku demikian," ucap Lalaya terus terang. "Tapi, setelah Tsurugi pulang nanti, kurasa aku akan kesepian lagi."

Sementara Lalaya masih menahan tangan kanannya, Tsurugi menyadari satu hal. Ternyata alien sekalipun memiliki kehangatan yang tak berbeda dengan manusia bumi. Mampu menyentuh lembut kulit telapak tangannya, meski di antara ia dan Lalaya ada sekat berupa sarung tangan ungu yang Lalaya kenakan.

Tsurugi menengadah, "Lalaya. Kau lihat langit itu?"

Lalaya mengikuti arah pandang Tsurugi.

"Di planetku, ada satu film yang mengatakan bahwa raja-raja hebat terdahulu mengawasi penerusnya dari bintang-bintang yang ada di langit [1]."

"Benarkah?" Mata Lalaya membulat.

"Ayahmu juga, pasti ada di antara bintang-bintang itu. Memandu dan menjagamu. Jadi, jangan pernah mengira dirimu sendirian."

"Begitu, ya?" Lalaya melepas tangan Tsurugi, dan mencoba menatap lebih saksama hamparan langit berbintang yang menurut Tsurugi, ditinggali Ayahanda-nya itu.

"Katanya, cahaya bintang yang tampak oleh kita adalah cahaya yang dipancarkan dari masa ribuan tahun yang lalu[2]," ujar Tsurugi lagi. "Jarak antara bumi dan Faram Obius juga sejauh itu, kan? Meski begitu, pasti ada beberapa dari bintang-bintang ini yang juga bisa terlihat dari planet kami. Makanya, kalau besok saat kami sudah ke bumi, dan aku tetap bisa melihat bintang yang sama denganmu, bukankah itu hal yang hebat?"

"_Umu. Sou ja na,_" Lalaya mengangguk setuju. Senyumnya perlahan-lahan mengembang kembali. "Kamu benar. Meskipun terpisah, selama langit yang kita lihat adalah sama, aku yakin kita semua akan tetap terhubung."

Kembali keduanya menengadah. Langit berbintang masih di sana. Dan akan terus menaungi semua makhluk sama rata. Di mana pun mereka berada.

.

END

* * *

note:

[1] Kutipan film Lion King

[2] Kutipan dari Domon, waktu berdua dengan Endou melihat langit berbintang (lupa episode berapa ^^. Yang jelas pas Aliea Academy Arc)

* * *

.

Inaire tamat~~ Huhu... Bener kata Lalaya. Ga ada Tsurugi, sepi! _Sabishii no ja! _

Yosh, supaya jadinya ga sepi, mohon review, ya! XD


End file.
